Deux batteurs pour un gardien de but
by Fanotchka
Summary: Des jumeaux amoureux d'une même personne, ça fait des nœuds et un seul s'en sortira...


Deux batteurs pour un capitaine

CHAPITRE 1:

Première fanfiction, j'ai un peu le trac mais bon j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ceci^^...

Le match de Quidditche avait commencé depuis plus de trois heure et George avait mal au bras, aux jambes, aux dos, aux... mal partout. Le match était bien mené : 80 à 20 en faveur de Gryffondor contre Poussoufle, facile...

Il faut dire que le gardien et chef de l'équipe se débrouillait vraiment très bien. Mr Wood , était fascinant à regarder... Georges ne se lassait pas de voir son corps entier à l'action. C'était tellement beau captivant, tous ses gestes étaient souples, gracieux mais fort, léger... Georges aurait put rester des heures à l'observer mais il devait à tout pris se bouger pour protéger celui qui hantait son esprit (tu peux dire « ses rêve » c bien aussi ))...

Depuis le début du match, seul trois Cognards avaient réussi à toucher Oliver et Georges était assez fier de cette performance... Il était hors de question qu'un Cognard ne vienne souiller le visage divin du héros de ses fantasmes.

Georges avait pratiquement sauté et hurlé de joie quand on lui avait annoncé qu'il aurait la responsabilité du gardien de but qui nécessitait un batteur personnel.

Fred avait un peu ronchonné car : lui aussi voulait rester avec Oliver mais bon, le sort avait décidé ainsi, c'était Georges qui avait la responsabilité (pour lui tout seul !) du charismatique Oliver et il comptait bien en profiter.

C'est ainsi que, pendant que Oliver se tuait à la tâche (même si il n'y avait pas grand-chose à tuer contre Poussoufle), Georges pensait à sa « récompense » qu'il pensait aller chercher sous la douche d'Oliver lorsqu'il se douchera non loin d'Olivier dans la douche commune des Gryffondor.

Hmm ! Sa peau pleine de sueur, les gouttes d'eau affinant et traçant les contours de ses muscles, les mains de Georges posées un peu partout, même là-ou-il-ne-faut-même-pas-rêver-de-pouvoir-poser-sa-main-dessus...

Georges était tellement en plein fantasmes qu'il ne vit pas le Cognard s'approcher à vitesse grand V et percuter le corps de celui qui occupait ses pensées...

Oliver prit le Cognard en pleine poitrine, décolla de son balai pour aller directement s'écraser sur Georges et l'entrainant dans sa chute en direction du sol.

Georges fut surpris de voir le corps tant espérer arriver droit sur lui mais et il comprit qu'il n'était plus dans son fantasme quant il sentit le poids d'Oliver (la vache, qu'est-ce qu'il était lourd !) l'entrainer par terre.

La chute se fit longue, très longue... Lorsqu'ils touchèrent enfin le sol, après lui avoir demandé s'il allait bien, Olivier se laissa lourdement tomber sur le corps endolorie de George.

« Non Georges, dit une petite voie dans sa tête, ce n'est pas le moment de violer un homme, il y a des gens qui regarde et cela ne serait pas très poli vu que tu est SOUS la personne que tu souhaiterai de tout ton cœur violer, donc je répète Georges, ne le viole pas et évanouit toi, ce sera plus crédible que de passer pour un sale pervers... »

Voyant le sang et sentant la douleur, c'est en ayant une dernière pensée pour celui qui l'écrasait que Georges s'évanouit, tout simplement...

GW/OW GW/OW GW/OW GW/OW GW/OW GW/OW GW/OW GW/OW

Oliver se réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec quelqu'un qui lui tapait à l'intérieur de son crâne et une douleur cuisante à l'épaule gauche.

Il se leva en sursaut.

Mauvaise idée, les murs commencèrent à valser autour de lui, l'obligeant à se recoucher directement.

« Salut »

Cette fois-ci, il se releva mais plus doucement, en prenant soin de bien remonter les oreillers pour pouvoir s'adosser et ne pas s'obliger à tenir tout seul debout.

Il tourna la tête et rencontra le regard de Georges. Celui-ci était dans le lit voisin et le regardait d'un air inquiet...

« Salut, lui répondit-il, désolé de t'avoir écrasé tout à l'heure mais ce Cognard m'est vraiment rentré dedans...

-T'excuse pas, pour une fois je regardais ailleurs et, c'est à moi d'être désolé de ne pas t'avoir protégé comme je devais le faire.

-Oui et non, On est tout les deux fautifs . . . C'est quand même moi qui t'ai écrasé de tout mon poids. Tu va bien? lui demanda-t-il d'un petit air inquiet qui s'accompagnait d'un léger haussement du sourcil droit...

« Par tous les Dieux existant, qu'est-ce qu'il est canon, pensa Georges »

-Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en détournant le regard et en rougissant, tu es moins lourd que tu ne le crois et je suis bien résistant, je ne vois pas qui pourrait réussir à m'écraser: avec mes frères, il vaut mieux être solide.

-Tu as raison, tu es assez fort pour que je ne me fasse pas de souci...

Georges n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Oliver était là, avec lui et il n'était que tout les deux tout seuls à l'infirmerie. Une idée commença à s'immiscer dans son esprit...

« Non non et non, pas question que je tente quoi que ce sois !... Quoi que... »

Il détailla le brun. Une large cicatrice barrait sa joue et un filet de sang séché était resté, sortant de ses lèvres couleur vermeille et belle à croquer... Hmmm.

« L'infirmière a mal fait son boulot : il te reste encore un filet de sang séché au coin des lèvres.

-Ah, merci... »

Oliver frotta avec énergie sa lèvre sans réussir à enlever le sang restant.

« Attend, je vais te l'enlever, lui dit Georges en se levant de son lit

-Tu es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses mal, encore à cause de moi.

-Non, ça va je t'assure »

Georges se leva plus péniblement qu'il n'en laissa paraître et s'approcha du lit d'Oliver avec l'impression que son cœur allait transpercer sa poitrine.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et se pencha doucement vers le visage d'Oliver. Il se pencha et posa sa main là où le sang était resté. Il commença à frotter la joue en effleurant le bord des lèvres de celui qu'il aimait.

Oliver était... troublé. Le grand roux approchait de plus en plus son visage du sien et il commençait à rougir vraiment. Merlin, il était en train de... non. Oh non, pas maintenant.

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il était en train de bander alors qu'il y avait un beau gosse sur lui qui... Merlin, mais pourquoi il se rapprochait autant, lui !

Inconscient des pensées qui animaient Oliver, Georges continuait de se rapprocher. Leur visage était maintenant si proche qu'il pouvait sans peine se toucher le bout du nez.

Georges ferma les yeux et commença à lécher le sang en partant du menton et en remontant vers le coin des lèvres.

Oliver était pétrifié, une statue n'aurait pas fait mieux... Mais il le laissa faire, il ressentait un certain... plaisir à sentir la langue mouillé de Georges enlever son sang, à remonter lentement vers sa bouche... Mmmh, sa langue était chaude.

Georges sentit que Oliver se laissait faire alors tenta le tout pour tout.

Il posa ses lèvres au coin de la bouche encore légèrement ensanglanté et commença à embrasser progressivement, ses baisers se faisant plus chaud, plus appuyé, plus insistant...

Oliver avait la tête qui tournait. Merlin, ce n'était que des baisers mais l'effet sur lui était immédiat.

Georges passa une jambe par-dessus le corps du brun, se positionnant au-dessus de lui. Il lui fit renverser la tête sur les oreillers et, sous l'effet de la surprise, Oliver entrouvrît sa bouche et Georges en profita pour faufiler sa langue et l'incruster dans la bouche d'Oliver.

Ce dernier eut d'abord un mouvement de recul mais, comme il était coincé entre le rouquin qui l'embrassait et les oreillers, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'endroits où reculer. D'autant que ce n'était pas si désagréable. Une fois de plus Oliver se laissa faire.

Georges poussa la couverture et Oliver poussa un grognement.

Georges se retira lentement tout en continua de donner des baisers sur le coin des lèvres, sur la bouche, en suçant les lobes d'oreilles, en embrassant son cou tout en descendant progressivement.

Il s'arrêta sur son torse où il suçota doucement l'un des tétons... Sa main descendit pendant ce temps vers son ventre et commença à lui caresser les hanches. L'autre main était restée sur le matelas pour le soutenir mais il l'enleva après s'être posé sur Oliver qui commençait VRAIMENT à paniquer et à se demander: mais Merlin pourquoi je l'ai laissé faire et, par le caleçon Merlin pourquoi il prenait du plaisir à ce que Georges lui faisait...

La langue de Georges jouait avec son téton pendant que son autre main passait derrière et lui caressait le dos, le bas du dos, se glissa dans l'élastique de son short... Oliver se cambra et Georges suspendit son geste, releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec une expression de cannibale patient. Oliver ne put contenir son regard des yeux mi-clos et détourna les yeux.

La main qui soutenait restante de Georges auparavant saisit l'érection d'Oliver au travers du boxer et commença à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient, se délectant des cris hautement érotiques poussé par son capitaine d'équipe.

Il s'arrêta et s'amusa des plaintes d'Oliver. Ce dernier avait les yeux embués de plaisir et tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que cela continue.

D'un regard, il lui de demanda de continuer.

Sans se faire prier, Georges introduit sa main dans le boxer de son Rouge et Or et malaxa la boule gorgée de sang.

Il embrassa Oliver de manière fougueuse et ce dernier entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser entrer l'organe chaud dans son antre.

La langue de Georges faisait des miracles, elle jouait, taquinait, tantôt tendre, tantôt férocement excitante...

Oliver se laissait faire. Il était complètement abasourdi et ses yeux jetaient des regards hagards au visage qui l'embrassait, acceptant tout, acceptant et prenant avec bonheur ce plaisir qui lui était offert.

Georges en profitait et continuait à exciter SON Oliver. Il le marqua dans le cou, à coté d'un téton durcit avec lequel il jouait et fut tenté de le marquer la où sa main faisait des miracles mais il se contenta d'embrasser le sexe sous le regard gêné d'Oliver qui reprenait peu à peu conscience au fur et à mesure que Georges lâcha son emprise pour enfin s'écarter...

« Pourquoi... voulut commencer Oliver mais la main de Georges l'en arrêta en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres

« Ce n'est qu'un rêve et quand je serais parti, tu te réveilleras dans cette infirmerie où tu t'es retrouvé suite à accident de Quidditch avec moi d'accord ?

-D'accord, répondit Oliver, toujours un peu exciter par ces quelques minutes qui lui avait semblé durer des heures.

-Bien, répondit Georges en posant à regret un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

George se leva, remonta les couvertures de son amant jusqu'au cou pour cacher les marques qu'il lui avait fait et s'en alla sans un dernier regard à celui qu'il aimait.

Prestement, Fred s'écarta de la porte de l'infirmerie et se cacha derrière une armoire juste à tant pour voir disparaître son jumeau dans le sens opposé, courant presque, vers les dortoirs.

« Alors mon frère, pensa-t-il, tu comptais t'approprier Oliver. C'est méchant de ne pas partager avec son jumeau, celui avec lequel on partage tout tout TOUT... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, après ce que j'ai vu, je pense que j'ai avoir le droit de me servir moi-même.

Merci Frérot, pensa-t-il avec un sourire sadique, faisant peur à des premières qui passait par là. »

Et il entrât dans l'infirmerie...

Nooooooon, pas tapé, pas tapééé ! Le prochain chapitre dans (j'espère) pas trop longtemps^^'

Post-scriptum : les reviews font toujours plaisir^^... A la prochaine ^.^/


End file.
